Ce n'est pas dans notre nature
by Meya
Summary: Drago écrit une lettre et dit ce qu'il ressent... (fic de Goat Woman)


**Ce n'est pas dans notre nature**

Titre d'origine : It's Not What We Do

Auteur d'origine : Goat Woman

Traduit le 18/03/2004

===========================

Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu dirais si tu découvrais que je t'aimais. Je crois que tu serais dégoûté. Et puis que tu rirais de moi. Non pas le rire joyeux que j'entends résonner dans les couloirs, mais un rire méprisant, un rire compatissant. Et je ne veux pas cela. Je ne veux jamais, au grand jamais, que tu aies pitié de moi. Je refuse d'être sujet de pitié. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

J'aime t'observer quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde. Tu as cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Ce devrait être pour moi le bon moment pour me moquer de toi, à propos de tes parents défunts, ou de Cédric. Mais, intérieurement, je me demande ce que tu penses vraiment. Je me demande si tu te sens aussi seul que moi, même quand tu es entouré d'amis. Cette lueur... Que j'aime cette lueur. Car elle m'aide à voir que tu es humain. Elle m'aide à voir que tu peux avoir des défauts. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais me surprendre en train de te regarder. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

Je rêve parfois de toi. Les rêves commencent toujours de la même manière : tout ce que je vois est vert. Le vert de tes yeux. Parfois je me demande si ton âme est de la même couleur. C'est si parfait, si toi. Puis, tu viens à moi dans mes rêves. Avant que je ne t'aime, je n'ai jamais rêvé en couleur. Il n'y avait que du noir, du blanc et du gris. Ensuite... Ensuite, il y a eu toi. Et mon esprit sembla exploser avec toutes les variantes infinies de couleur. Tant de couleurs... Il n'y a que les rêves avec toi qui sont colorés. J'aime ce que tu me fais dans ces rêves. Mais je ne te ferai jamais ce qui arrive dans ces rêves. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

Je me coupe quelquefois. Juste pour me prouver que je suis humain, moi aussi. Je saigne et révèle de cette façon-là que mon sang est rouge et chaud. Pas qu'on puisse le deviner sous ma peau pâle. Je me coupe sur les avant-bras et le ventre comme cela personne ne voit ce que je me fais. Et quand je le fais, je pense à toi. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je le fais quand même. Je me demande si tu te ferais cela pour moi, mais ensuite je me rappelle que tu essaies d'être parfait, et donc que tu ne le ferais jamais. Mais personne ne découvrira jamais ce que je me fais. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

Parfois, j'écris des choses. J'écris des lettres et des poèmes. J'écris, encore et encore, des mots qui n'ont de sens que pour moi. Très souvent, je t'écris, à toi. Je parle d'amour et de haine, de désir et d'extase. Je parle de peine et de mort, de vie et de joie. Tant de choses. Beaucoup d'entre elles semblent si éloignées, si désespérées. Mais je brûle tout. Imagine, si on les trouvait. Je serais déshérité, déshonoré et je perdrais ma fierté. Mais je ne laisserai personne découvrir que j'écris des poèmes d'amour. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des conversations imaginaires avec toi. Je savasi que je les inventais. Je ne suis pas fou. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir avec toi des conversations profondes où tu me laisserais être moi-même. Laisse-moi te dire des choses... laisse-moi te chuchoter des choses... Laisse-moi être tout ce que j'ai voulu être. Je ferai comme si tu avais accepté ma main tendue en première année et que nous étions devenus amis. Devenus amants. Mais, dans la vraie vie, je n'aurai jamais de conversations avec toi. Pas comme celles-ci. Je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature. 

Je pense souvent à me suicider. Je veux demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, mais qui ? J'ai fermé toutes mes portes aux autres. Personne ne sait qui je suis. Je veux me suicider car je déteste qui je suis, qui je suis devenu et je déteste ne pas t'avoir. Je pense souvent à ce qui arriverait si je me suicidais. Je pense que mon père serait pour le moins furieux. Et, pour une fois, je serais capable de n'y porter aucune attention. C'est douloureux de savoir que je n'ai personne pour m'aider. Peut-être que tu t'interrogerais pourtant, mais ce serait par pitié et nous ne pouvons l'accepter. Peut-être que ce serait un réaction en chaîne. Tu m'aiderais, me prendrais en pitié, me parlerais, m'aimerais, m'aiderais et ferais toutes ces choses dont je rêve. Cependant, tu ne peux pas. Je suis un Malefoy.

Je veux souvent me suicider. Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que je suis un Malefoy. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

~ Fin ~


End file.
